Dragon Knight to Vampire
by Kamen Rider Lightning
Summary: Here is my first story it is a Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Rosario Vampire crossover i dnt own any of the characters but the one named kenshin
1. Chapter 1:The Mission

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight to Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 1: The Mission

As Kenshin made his way through the barrier to the monster world the only thing he heard was the sound of his motorcycle engine revving at 80 mph. He was thinking to himself "_Why do I have to get this mission, why couldn't Wing Knight take it._" Ken was given this mission by Len or Kamen Rider Wing Knight to defend the world of monsters from Xaviax and his corrupt Kamen Riders. Ken saw a light and as he entered this world he was in shock at what he saw, the world looked like a horror movie. Chills ran up his spine as he took in the scenery he thought why would Xaviax be interested in this place. He parked his bike up against a tree as he decided it be better to walk to the academy. Yokai Academy was the place he was heading to, according to Len, this school was made up of nothing but monsters so fitting in was going to be kind of easy, Ken could say that he could pass through mirrors as his ability.

_Side note: Kamen riders can pass through mirrors to a world called Ventara but more on that later._

Ken was almost at the school when he heard this bicycle bell next thing WHAM something nailed him from behind

"HEY WATCH IT NEXT TIME!" Ken shouted as he sat up. As he did he saw this amazingly beautiful and attractive girl with light pink hair "_Whoa she's beautiful better than many girls in Ventara or Earth_."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm anemic and I get dizzy sometimes"

"Ah it's ok and I'm sorry I yelled"

Ken didn't notice this but at the top of his head he was bleeding and then this strange girl came up and the sent of his blood reached her

"Oh n-no it's happening again."

"What's happening"

The girl leaned in to his neck and Ken then saw she had fangs

"You see I'm a VAMPIRE."

At that second she started to suck his blood

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Ken yelled as she bit down

"OW JEEZ ARE YOU CRAZY."

"Oh I'm sorry I would never have done that or even considered doing that if….."

"YOU WEREN'T A VAMPIRE." Ken cut her off

"Well yeah….oh my name is Moka Akashiya what's yours"

"Kenshin Momochi but please call me Ken."

"Ok do you not like vampires or something?" Moka asked

Ken looked shocked but he wasn't scared he had fought enough weird stuff since becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight that he was hard to scare anymore.

"No no this is my first time meeting a vampire before." he told her

"OH GREAT THEN MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!"

Moka and Ken reached the school and after the opening ceremony they lost each other. Ken was sitting in class when the teacher walked in

"Welcome everyone my name is Mrs. Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher, I'm sure you all know that Yokai Academy is a school for monsters."

Of course Ken knew this info already he was just sitting there listening

"Our main focus is to teach you how to co-exist peacefully with the humans…"

"Why do we have to" a student said "cant we just eat all the humans I can start with al the girls."

"_Whoa this guy is either dumb or just plain stupid_." Ken thought to himself

"Don't worry there are no humans here every student and staff are monsters….now the first rule here is never show your real form always be in your human form."

At that moment the door to the class room slid open and in front stood Moka the whole room was silent.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on my way here."

"Oh It's ok just take up a seat anywhere you find."

Moka walked up the rows and saw Ken.

"KEN it is you." she said as she hugged Ken.

Later that day

Moka and Ken had been almost inseparable she was clinging off Kens arm and as the male students saw this there was defiantly blood-lust in the air and Ken could sense it.

"_Jeez these guys all want to kill me and for what just because I have a hottie like Moka hanging off my arm_." Ken thought with a smile. He was enjoying every minute of this.

"Hey there Moka." a strange voice shouted there way

"And who are you?" Ken asked

"Saizo Komiya and you better remember it." he said with a sneer as he picked up Kenshin "So what's a cutie like you hanging with someone like him." Ken was reaching for his Advent Deck and was ready to fight but then Moka reached out and caught Ken

"I'm with Ken now" Moka said as they ran away from him

"_Well enjoy him WHILE IT LASTS_." Saizo said sinisterly

All That day they went around the school getting a better sense of the surrounding they came up to the dorms

"_WHOA those are the dorms_." Ken thought to himself looking at the dorms. The dorms looked as if they were out of a horror film

"WOW they look amazing don't they Kenny." Moka said in awe of the dorms

"Yeah if you say so and DON'T I mean DON'T call me Kenny its Kenshin or Ken that's it." he said annoyed

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Moka I didn't mean to snap at you Moka I was called Kenny by my sister when we were living together before she went missing."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I woke up one day and she was gone, but I don't like talking bout my past that much."

"I understand."

"Thanks and hate to ask this but you don't look like a vampire to me Moka."

"Oh I am when I take this Rosario off I become scary."

The day ended and Kenshin and Moka went there separate ways meanwhile in the shadows Saizo was talking a shadowy figure, this figure was the evil Xaviax.

"You know what to do Saizo."

"Yeah kill the boy but I get Moka all to myself when you rule right?"

"Of Course a promise is a promise after all as long as you don't fail me I can't send any Kamen Riders to help you so don't fail me Saizo."

The Next Day

"Man I'm getting in way to deep here I need to tell Len to take this mission from me I am so out of here."

At that second Saizo came up to Ken ready for a fight

"Hey small fry." he said punching the wall behind him and smashing it to pieces

"HEY MAN WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM." Ken shouted as he ducked

"How bout you what's your game boy."

Ken had to think fast on this one if Saizo hit him like that then Ken would be seriously hurt. Ken reached for his dragon advent deck he was going to become a Kamen Rider but then he saw Moka and backed off

"Uh uh I'm a vampire or something." Ken lied

"YOU A VAMPIRE YOU'RE JOKEING A VAMPIRE IS THE ELITE OF ELITE MONSTERS." Saizo shouted

After that Saizo left and Moka came up to Ken she had noticed what happened

"Ken are you ok."

"Yeah I've been through worse actually….try being in the human world."

"I have, I hate humans, I used to go to a human school they all hated me for saying monsters are real but then you said that you don't hate vampires and that made me so happy."

"Moka you might as well hate me cause I'm human"

And with that Kenshin left for the entrance of the tunnel and Moka was left in shock. All of a sudden Saizo walked up to a defenseless Moka.

"Hey what's a girl like you doing alone."

Kenshin got to the tunnel entrance and got on his bike and started the engine when he heard Moka scream from the distance.

"Saizo" he said to himself as he rushed her direction its time Saizo got introduced to a Kamen Rider. As Saizo pulled Moka away form the school as hard as she was trying to get away from him.

"Struggle all you want your not getting away once I rule this place your mine babe but I can't wait, when I'm around you I can't help it my true form comes out."

As Saizo said that his body grew and he became more muscular this was his true for he was an Orc.

"Let me go."

"_**Come on Moka I'm going to be ruler of this world don't you want to be my queen**_."

From a distance Saizo and Moka heard a engine rev get louder and louder and next thing they saw was Ken kicking Saizo square in the mouth.

"Moka are you ok did he hurt you."

"No he didn't I'm ok thank you Ken."

She smiled at him and Ken was thankful that he saved her before Saizo could hurt her. Saizo got up and it looked like her barely had a scratch on him.

"_**What was that supposed to hurt ha that only tickled**_." he said as he nailed Ken with a punch that sent him flying 10 feet and Moka was terrified that he had done that. She rushed right to Ken to find him without a scratch

"Ken are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine that only hurt a little, not to much, now I think it's time I show him who he is dealing with." as he said that he pulled out what it appeared to Moka as a belt buckle.

"What is that?"

"This is my Advent Deck…just watch."

As he said that red lighting ran down his arm and right to his waist to form a belt

"KAMEN RIDER!"

And all of a sudden Moka was looking at Ken with amazement

"_**WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU…..YOU CAN'T BE A MONSTER**_!" Saizo said almost as shocked as Moka.

Ken was now dressed in the red and black armor of Kamen Rider Dagon Knight

"Ken is-is that you."

"_**Yeah it's me I'm not from this world I'll tell you later okay**_."

At that ken ran right to Saizo and the battle began. Saizo tried to punch Ken but, he was just to fast for him. Ken pulled a card from his deck and put it in the slot on his wrist

"_SWORD VENT_" a mechanical voice shouted and then from the sky a sword fell an landed in Kenshins hand. The battle continued and Ken was once again sent flying but this time Moka was in the way Ken caught himself in mid-air but ended up pulling Mokas Rosario off, all of a sudden a flood of demonic energy came over Moka and her hair turned from pink to silver, her eyes were now blood red.

"_**SO THIS IS THE S-CLASS MONSTER THE VAMPIRE**_." Saizo said with a grin

"_**It's been a while since I've been awakened and you owe me and my other self an explanation Ken**_."

"_**No problem but, right now lets take care of this guy**_."

"_**Ok I agree**_."

At that moment Saizo came charging in and Ken pulled another card from his deck

"_QUARD VENT._" the voice said and that moment a shield fell in Kens hand allowing him to block Saizos attack as for Moka she took the attack head on

"_**Moka how bout a double team attack**_."

"_**Sure BUT YOU are going to fallow my lead**_."

At that moment Moka kicked Saizo in the air and Ken pulled another card from his Advent Deck

"_FINAL VENT_" the mechanical voice said and with that Ken jumped in the air and a dragon appeared behind him and the dragon hit him with fire and that super charged his kick and with that he nailed Saizo and he crashed and left a huge crater. With Saizo incapacitated Ken stood up and went back to his normal form

"_**That was fun your not afraid of me are you**_." the other Moka asked

"No I've seen a lot of stuff in my time." Kenshin said confidently

"_**Good cause even when I'm sleeping your blood tastes good so protect my other self**_."

With that she snapped the Rosario back on and Moka returned to "normal"

Later

"So your from a world called Ventara."

"Yes it is the world opposite of the mirrors my home I came here with Len my partner to stop Xaviax from taking over this world too."

Ken ha explained to Moka that he is from a opposite world called Ventara and how he was Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

"This right here" he said showing her his Advent Deck "Is how I transform into the Dragon Knight, only the Kamen Riders can Stop Xaviax."

"How many of you were there?"

"Originally there were 12 until we were betrayed by someone I don't know who."

Moka seemed like she understood that Ken wasn't really human and that he is here to help save the world.

"Ken thank you for saving me." Moka said as she leaned in on his neck and bit down to drink his blood.

"_Here we go again jeez why do I have this mission_." Ken thought to himself

Next Time: Chapter 2: The Dragon and A Succubus

_Sneak Peek_:

"_Oh could you help me?" this mysterious girl asked Ken. Ken stopped playing his music and went over to her_

"_Are you okay" he asked her_

"_Yes but my chest feels like it going to bust" she said that as he looked down_

"_Whoa" he thought "her bust is huge……wait what am I thinking" as Ken thought this he looked right in her eyes_

"_Charm" she whispered and with that she put Ken in a trance_


	2. Chapter 2:Dragon and the Succubus

Chapter 2:The Dragon and a Succubus

Another day in the monster world and Kenshin was making sure he had everything before going off to school he took most of the night telling Moka all about the Kamen Riders and Ventara. She seemed to understand that he wasn't human but, he was no monster, but she didn't seem too alarmed but she had to keep this a secret.

"Oh it's too early for this." Ken said to himself as he got on his motorcycle to get to school early.

Every eye was on Ken as he rode in on his red Suzuki GSX-R 1000 custom (in Kens spare time he loved to work on his bike). He got off with books in hand then he noticed a beyond cute girl with pink hair just come up to him and flung her arms around him

"KEN!!!!." she said as she nearly killed him by hugging him

"Ouch Moka do you have to hug me so hard I've still got bruises from my last fight." ken said as he held his ribs Ken was still felling sore after his battle with Saizo. Rumors were going around that Ken was some type of armored monster that had a weird dragon Ken was glad that no one suspected that he wasn't a true monster.

"Ken" Moka sounded like she wanted to tell him something

"Yeah" he said

"Can I suck your blood."

"Eh sure go ahead" Ken said as Moka went in to take a sip. Ken had gotten used to this and to face it he has been in worse pain than this so it didn't bother him and she never took more than her fill, still the thought of him being shriveled up from blood loss was always in the back of his mind.

At lunch Ken was sitting near the lake and he was listening to his usual music player. Meanwhile of to the edge of the forest, Ken caught out of the corner of his eye a girl with blue hair

"Oh could you help me?" this mysterious girl asked Ken. Ken stopped playing his music and went over to her

"Are you okay" he asked her

"Yes but my chest feels like it going to bust" she said that as he looked down

"_Whoa_" he thought "_her bust is huge……wait what am I thinking_" as Ken thought this he looked right in her eyes

"Charm" she whispered and with that she put Ken in a trance. At that second Ken felt dizzy and then this mysterious girl started putting her big assets right in Kens face.

"HEY GET OFF ME." Ken said as he snapped out of whatever spell he was put in

"_Oh how did he break my spell" _the girl thought to herself

"Ken" Moka said as she ran towards Ken

"Moka hey" Ken said

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" she asked

"I don't know she didn't tell me her name to be honest."

Later on back in school Ken and Moka were walking to there class

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU MOKA AKASHIYA" this voice screamed out at that Ken and Moka turned around to see who said that and looked up

"HEY YOU'RE THE SAME GIRL WHO RUBBED YOUR CHEST IN MY FACE!!!" Ken yelled at this girl she had a big bust for her form and she had blue hair

"That's right it was me Kurumu Kurono" she said "So you're the so called Dragon tamer huh Kenshin, and gossip says you're a vampire _Moka_" she added coldly as she looked at Moka

"What's your problem with Moka" Ken said finally spoke up

"She ruined my plan for every male student in this school" Kurumu said

"_Is she in the same league with Xaviax and is that what he promised her_" ken thought to himself as he reached for his advent deck Moka saw this and gave him a look and when he saw this he stopped.

"Well for your information" Kurumu started "I'm a Succubus"

_Monster Info: Succubus: A female spirit identified since the Middle Ages who enters the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them._

"Wait a what?" Ken said puzzling

"_Charm_" Kurumu whispered and instantly Ken fell back in the same trance as before but this one to him was more powerful

"_This one is more powerful than her last one she used on me_" Ken thought to himself as he hugged up to Kurumu

"Come on Ken lets go." Moka said to Ken but he stood there under Kurumu's spell

"Why should I go with you…all you think of me is your next meal." Ken said coldly "_Wait why did I just say that I didn't mean it_" he thought as he said that Moka ran off with tears in her eyes

"Moka wait I didn't…" Ken started but he saw that Moka was gone

Later

Kurumu was sitting in bed reveling in her victory

"Yes yes yes yes oh that felt so good I'm so glad I did it"

"Why did I say those things to her why." Ken kept asking himself

"_Now is my chance to make him mine forever_" Kurumu thought to herself

"Ken its ok I'm here for you I'm not like that Moka girl who abandoned you."

At this time Moka was in an alley way

"Is that why I like Ken only for his blood am I really just…"

"_**Fool Ken is under a spell….charm a typical succubus spell that enslaves men**_."

"That that voice is coming from my Rosario"

"_**I'm your other self I'm using the Rosario as a medium**_"

"My other self"

"_**LISTEN a succubus is a demon that seduces men and if they ever kiss that person they will be her slave for life so I suggest that if you want to save Ken before its to late**_."

Back with Ken and Kurumu

"Ku-kurumu what in the name are you doing." Ken said as he was being forced on to a bed, at this point Kurumu was leaning forward to him as if to kiss him in his mind he knew this was wrong but for some reason his body wouldn't react

"_This is ridiculous I should have more control than this" _Then a voice came in the back of Kens head "_Do your job KAMEN RIDER."_

"Kurumu I can't I won't betray my friendship with Moka for this she meas to much to so I'm sorry." Kurumu look a little confused but then that confusion turned to pure rage she couldn't believe it.

"I did everything, I pretended to act weak, I humiliated myself and IT WAS ALL FOR YOU." as she yelled this wings started to come out of her back and she had a tail this was her true form as a succubus, and Ken could sense that she was beyond pissed off

"NOW I'M MAD" she hissed

"_Great now I'm in for it I've got to get my advent deck _." he thought reaching for his deck

"No matter what you do you wont stop me, anything that _she _loves I WILL DESTORY."

"AH WHOA THOSE NAILS ARE SHARP." Ken was try to dodge and save his life at the same time pulling out his advent deck. At this point Moka can bursting in the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." she yelled at Kurumu and with that she pushed her right out the window.

"Ken now hurry and transform quick."

"Ok thanks." as Ken said that red lightning energy ran down his arm forming his belt.

"KAMEN RIDER" he shouted then he was surrounded by a red energy as his armor formed he was in a red suit with silver armor and a dragon helmet

"_**Moka you stay here I'll take it from here ok**_."

"Ok." Moka had a worried look on her face as Ken in his Kamen Rider armor

"_Guard Vent_." suddenly a shield attached itself on Kens shoulders

"Who or what are you." Kurumu asked

"_**I'm a Kamen Rider, to be specific I'm Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_." Kurumu tried to slash at Ken with her claws but thanks to the dragon shaped shields he had they proved useless. Ken drew a new card from his advent deck.

"_Strike Vent_" and with this Kurumu saw what looked like a red dragon appear and on Kens arm he had a weapon in the shape of his dragons head and when she wasn't looking she got hit with a fireball.

"T-this can't be happening I can't be a failure." Kurumu started to say

"_**Why what's wrong**_." Kenshin asked

"You see the race of the succubi is dying out so we need to find our one true mate a person worthy of fathering our offspring and then I was promised this by a man named Carter Wilson who promised me that if I took over this schools male population for him…"

"_**You've been deceived girl that man who made that promise was an alien named Xaviax**_."

"NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT, I SIMPLY REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT." she lunged at him but he was just to fast, ken grabbed he tail and flung her to the ground, she his hard and you can tell that she did cause of the look of pain on her face, and with this Ken drew one more card from his deck

"_FINAL VENT_" when this happened Kens dragon appeared behind him and he jumped in the air and somersaulted and with that he kicked in Kurumu was at and as he did his kicked was supercharged by his dragons flame

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_." he shouted Kurumu closed her eyes and Moka heard the explosion and decided that she better check and see what happened when she got there she saw that Ken had missed Kurumu

"Why why did you miss Ken." she asked him

"_**Cause she was tricked by Xaviax I can't hurt her for it and besides she was just doing what she thought was right**_." after ken said that his armor disappeared and his hazel eyes met Kurumus blue eyes

"I'll explain everything to you ok and I'll start and say that yes I'm not a monster but no I'm not a human in a matter of speaking." he started

It took Ken a long time to explain everything to Kurumu that he was a defender of a world called Ventara

"And who is this Xaviax?"

"Xaviax is an alien, he tricked a lot of the earth riders into fighting me and Wing Knight, apparently he tricks people into fighting for him like with you, you want to help your dying race well he tells you he can help you when really he wont." Ken stated

"Ken I'm really sorry" Kurumu said

"Hey don't worry bout it you didn't know."

The next morning Ken arrived at school and saw Moka.

"Hey Moka hey." he shouted as he ran to meet up with his friend

"Oh hey Ken." she said enthusiastically

"KEN." a familiar voice shouted an the next thing that happened Ken landed on the ground

"K-kurumu what are you doing." Moka asked

"Well Ken spared my life yesterday and I think I'm in love so he's going to be my night in dragon armor and not even you can stop true love plus it's destiny."

"_Oh jeez this mission is going to suck now that I've got two girls after me just great_."


	3. Chapter 3:School Clubbing and the Knight

Chapter 3:School Clubbing and the Knight

It's been a month since Kenshin came here to stop Xaviax from taking over the monster world so far it has been quiet, well except for him meeting a certain pink haired vampire

"K-ken are you sure."

"Yes, its no big deal vampires need blood right so go ahead, and besides I've been through worse pain than this try taking a final vent attack."

Yes it was because of this one person that Ken was staying at Yokai Academy this girl was Moka Akashiya

In Class

"As you know the goal of this academy is to teach monsters how to react and coexist with humans, so it's time to bring that to the next step, starting today you all will join a club."

"_You have got to be kidding me_." Ken thought a look of disbelief was on him he hated after school stuff ever since he was accused of stealing back in the human world, but he had to he guessed and why not make the best of this

"There is no better way to understand humans, plus you will get better at keeping your human form during different activities, any questions."

"Ok then, look over the club list and pick the best one for you, oh also don't forget to check out my club the newspaper club."

In the school yard

Everyone was trying to find a club to join this also includes Moka and Ken, in Ken's mind he was wanting to find a auto shop club considering all this weekend he worked on his bike, of course, Moka watched him she thought it was fascinating how he could take it apart, clean it, and put it together again (Ken is a real motorcycle expert)

"What club do you want to look for Ken."

"Well, I was kind of hoping to find a auto shop club."

'Wow."

"How bout you Moka."

"I don't know, they all look so interesting to me."

Moka was a really optimistic person and Ken really didn't mind that, to him it was a good change considering that he worked with Len for a long time. The couple passed through a lot of club tables some way to weird

"Moka do you want to be a model, then come to the Photography club, are nudes ok." this guy grinned lecherously and thankfully Moka and Ken got away from there quickly

"Moka join our Science Club, you can try our new love potion." a nerd in this club asked Moka

"No Join Acupuncture."

"How bout Mummy Club."

"Jeez are there any _normal_ clubs out there."

"There is our Swim Club." a voice said and at this Ken and Moka turned to see a bunch of girls walking down the hall, they were all clad in swim suits

"I'm the president of the club Tamao Ichinose, come on in the waters fine." she said with a smile with this man of the boy in the area join instantly

"I'll join." one shouted

"Me too."

"Sign me up as well."

Tamao Walked up to Ken, now Ken noticed that she was cute, any normal red-blooded boy would be going crazy, but Ken was a Kamen Rider so he had better control of his hormones (except when Moka was around him)

"How bout it will you join swim club, right now there are only girls in the club, so how bout it." she said almost putting her arms around Ken and with this Moka glared a death stare and Ken felt it

"I don't know I was hoping to find the Auto Club, I'm not much of a swimmer, in fact I don't like water." the reason behind this is because Kenshin almost drowned when he was young, he went into the deep end of a pool and he went under and couldn't get back up again

"Well many of the clubs come to the pool maybe you can try there." Tamao said, to Ken she was trying way to hard for him to join that club

"Ok but I'm not getting in the pool, I'd rather have my feet right here on solid ground."

At the pool

"Jeez can't find anyone in the Auto Club man this bites." Ken said he was beyond annoyed he was pissed off that one Tamao was hitting on him, and two she lied to him

"Come on in Ken the water is fine." Tamao told him

"Uh no thanks I'm good." he said as he did he turned pale, Moka noticed this

"Ken what's wrong?" she asked

"Well, me and water don't mix well, when I was about ten I almost drowned, hated to get in a pool ever since." he told her

"Wow I never knew that…" as she was saying that water splashed on her

"Oops I'm sorry Moka." Tamao said

Meanwhile

"Did you hear Ken and Moka joined swim club." a boy said

"What, no way man lets go I've got to see her in a bikini." another said but a certain succubus heard this conversation

"Moka in Swim Club, well Moka you're not winning that easily, I can wear a swim suit too…wait I thought that vampires and water…"

Back at the pool

"What the hell was that about." Ken shouted at Tamao

"It was an accident, I'm sorry."

"Accident my ass, that was completely on purpose." Ken said he wanted to check on Moka but almost in an instant she was gone

In an Alleyway

"_**YOU fool, why would you be near the water**_." a familiar voice from the Rosario shouted at her

"The Rosario."

"_**What did you think would happen if you got wet, water is the vampires natural enemy, you might as well stab yourself with a wooden stake**_."

"I-I-I just wanted to be near him, that's all."

Back at the pool

"You know what Tamao, I don't think I'll be joining this club cause two things, one I hate water, and two I don't like you."

"Why don't be ridiculous, now that she is gone the fun is starting." she said with an evil grin on her face

"_Ok this is odd, I've got to get away from here_."

"Didn't I tell you Ken, its take or be taken." she was transforming and in the corner of Ken's eye he saw what was happening

"HEY STOP BITING ME." this one boy said as two of the girls bit him in the arm next thing he saw was that the boy turned into an old man

"What the hell, they bit him and he turned into an old man."

"Heh, don't think bad of use we lure men into the water and drain there life force, it's just the way we are."

"So wanna play." this was their true form as mermaids, now these weren't the mermaids like in the fairytales

_Monster info: Contrary to the sweet image in popular fairytales, sailors have known that these creatures portend shipwrecks and disasters._

"Mer-mermaids just great."

"KEN!"

"Moka, are you ok."

"A bit, vampires like me can't get near the water."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I'm sorry." but at this Tamao dragged Moka into the water and with this Ken heard Kurumu

"Ken she can't stay in the water she's powerless."

"Ok I'm on it watch my back." he said with a look of concern for Moka but his fear of water suddenly vanished, and he pulled out that familiar deck

"KAMEN RIDER!!"

And with this he jumped in the water and next thing that happened was Ken jumping out with Moka in his arms

"K-ken." Moka said she was weak after being in the water

"_**Yup it's me, I guess the knight always does the saving**_."

"Thanks, you are my knight in shining armor." she said

"_**Now rest, and get ready for a fish fry, dragon style**_."

Ken turned to the pool he realized that if he jumped in that he would be on their turf so he stayed on the edge and drew an advent card, then he slotted it

"_ATTACK VENT."_ all of a sudden a red dragon appeared out of nowhere and Tamao and them were shocked next thing that happened was some of the mermaids got hit with a fireball and the impact sent Tamao in the air and Ken drew another card

"_FINAL VENT_."

Ken jumped in the air and hit Tamao with his kick charged by his dragon's flame and the impact sent her back in pool but she was knocked out cold as Ken made his way to Moka, him and Kurumu took Moka to the infirmary. Ken found some Auto Shop guys but after they saw him work they kicked him out not because they didn't like him they were all new people and they didn't like a gajin punk outsmarting them.

"Well we don't have an club to join." Ken told Kurumu and Moka

"Well there is room in my newspaper club if you guys are interested." Mrs. Nekomone said as she walked behind the teens

"That sounds like fun what do you Ken." Moka said

"Yeah that does."

"Well if Ken joins, then you can sign me up as well." Kurumu spoke up

"Ok then it's decided, welcome to the newspaper club." Mrs. Nekomone said as she walked off.

"_Moka is happy and as long as she's happy then I can too, if only she will stop drinking my blood ouch, oh well_."


	4. Chapter 4:Of Wolves and Dragons

Chapter 4 : Of Wolves and Dragons

"Ken please let me suck your blood." a certain pink haired vampire (that's right I said vampire) asked a guy wearing a red and black rider jacket. The vampire was Moka and the guy she was asking was a Kamen Rider named Kenshin. She leaned in and bit him on the neck, Ken was used to this and kind of liked it, but sometimes he wondered why he let her do that.

"Your blood is defiantly the best I ever had! I think I'm getting addicted to it."

"_One of these days, I'm going to collapse and not get up. But I got to admit this feels kind of nice._"

Today was the day Ken, Moka, and Kurumu were starting there duty in the newspaper club

"Ken today we start our club." the blue haired succubus named Kurumu said to Ken as she pulled his head into her chest

"This is going to be so much fun!!" she said

"Kurumu I….cant…breathe." Ken said

"I'm not going to lose my destined on to you Moka." she said as her and Moka were glaring daggers at each other while Ken was suffocating. At this time Mrs. Nekonome walked in the class

"Ok everyone settle down, welcome to the newspaper club, thank you for joining. Now to get down on how to run a newspaper." she told them as our three looked around they realized that they were the only ones in there that's when Ken asked

"Um isn't there oh I don't know supposed to be more members. Is this it, only three members."

"Oh but it doesn't have three members." as she said that the door opened "Here he is now!"

"Sorry I'm late. Its bad form to be late to our first official meeting." said a teen he had dark hair and in it he wore a re headband, his uniform was neat and he wore it open jacket with a few of the buttons undone on his shirt, around his neck was a silver wolf pendant. But Ken noticed he was carrying two bouquets of flowers, but yet Ken sensed that there was something off about this kid, but he couldn't put his finger on it though

"Greetings, my name is Ginei Morioka. I'm the editor. But you can call me Gin." he said as he smiled he then gave the flowers to Moka and Kurumu "And no editor has had a more beautiful staff before such as yourselves." he told them at this Moka and Kurumu blushed, but Ken just rolled his eyes

"You can ask Gin anything he is a sophomore, so if you have any questions feel free to ask him." Gin smiled at this "Well now I've got to go to a faculty meeting. Have fun." Mrs. Nekonome said as she left the room. Gin sat down at the desk

"Now the simple objective for this club is simple; the publication and distribution of the school newspaper. It is our job to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school."

"_Wow reminds me of Len or Kase._" Ken thought to himself

"He such a strong leader isn't he Ken." Moka said

"I guess so." he retorted

"Now we got posters to put up so lets get going group." Gin said

In the hall

Ken and the girls were putting up poster to help advertise the newspaper club

"Just a little bit higher girls. That's it." Gin said as the girls were stretching as best they can to put the posters up while Ken had just put his last one up

"You know I could help I'm just a tad bit taller then Moka and Kurumu." he told Gin

"No it's ok." Gin said. That's when Ken noticed that Gin was in a crouch and that is when it hit Ken he was staring up there skirts

"WHAT IN THE NAME ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Ken yelled

"Why I have no idea what your talking about." He said totally innocent

"Don't play coy with me!" Ken said as he picked up Gin by his shirt collar. He was about ready to pound him to dust

"What was he doing Ken?" Kurumu asked

"He was peeking up your skirts."

"How would you know what I was doing."

"I saw you. The angle that you were at was a perfect angle to look up there skirts."

"Really why would I do that." Gin shot at him "The only reason you'd know what I was doing is if you were peeking." At this Moka and Kurumu stormed off

"Good job man now they're gone."

"Listen I know what you were doing. I see it again I'm going to make your face as ugly as your haircut." he told him

At this Moka was in her room hearing Ken was looking up her skirt kind of embarrassed her, and she was kind of curious as to what kind of panties she was wearing today

"_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!**_"

"Huh. Oh it's the Rosario."

"_**Be on you guard. There is something off about that Gin fellow.**_"

The next day wasn't good for our Dragon Knight not only was Kurumu giving Ken the silent treatment but when he tried to plead his case to Moka all she said was she didn't like perverts. And over looking all of this was Gin and he had a smirk on his face

"Hmm looks like I should do more research on him." then he noticed two girls walking by and he seized his opportunity

"Ah ladies. Can I have a moment."

"Sure." they said as they ogled at Gin

"What can you tell me about Him." he said pointing at Ken

"Well he spends a lot of his time with Moka." the first girl said

"Yeah. But all I know I he has a pretty cool bike."

"Hmm you know if they are dating."

"Not that we know of."

"Ok thanks." he said as he walked away

Ken was walking down the hall and Gin caught up with him

"Kenny."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Kenshin yelled at him

"Sorry man. Chill."

"What the hell do you want."

"We're holing our club meeting on the roof today. Come with me."

Gin took Ken to a back alley of the school

"You said that the meeting was on the roof. What the hell are we doing here. Where are the others?"

"Not to worry the others will be here soon. I think I owe you an apology for yesterday." he said

"Moka didn't speak to me at all yesterday or today."

"Ah! Here we are Ken."

"And where exactly is here."

"Well you see that window there. Take a look through it."

"Ok. I don't see your point with this." he said as he climbed up the crate that was there

"Oh and by the way I plan on making Moka MINE." he said

"Wait a minute this is the…"

"That's right. This is the girls change room, and you were just caught on film. Oh I wonder what Moka will think when she sees this." He said with a sly grin on his face

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SET ME UP!"

"You know, you shouldn't yell like that."

"_Hey did you hear a guys voice._"

"Crap."

"Well so long sucker." Gin said as he vanished in a flash

"What speed. Oh shit I better get out of here." Ken said as he ran for his life. What he needed was a mirror or some type of reflective surface that way he could get across the veil between worlds. It was then that he found what he was looking for and hoped a mirror

"Hey where did he go?" one girl asked

"Come on." another said and Ken watched as they ran away

"Shew that was close. Now I've got to find Kurumu and Moka." he said. Ken would have resort to mirror jumping to keep from getting caught

"Ken. Ken where are you." Kurumu said to herself the next thing she realized she was pulled into a mirror

"KEN!" she shouted as she hugged him "Where are we?" she asked him

"We're in between the veil that separates your world from mine."

"I know you are innocent Ken."

"Thanks. Now I need to get to Moka and tell her I'm innocent."

"Lets go then."

Meanwhile Moka was on the roof she had heard that Ken was caught peeping

"Ah! Here you are Moka."

"Gin…"

"It's such a lovely night isn't it and look a full moon." Gin said as he walked towards Moka. It was apparent the she was crying

"I heard about that fool Kenshin. Tell those tears aren't for him." he said as Moka adverted her gaze away from Gin

"This is being passed around the school." he handed her the pictures of Ken looking in on the girls changing area

"It's ok. Tonight I'll comfort you Moka." he said

"Let go of me. What do you think you are doing." she shouted

"Why I'm just holding you gently that's all."

"NO you were feeling me up."

"It's the full moon, when I'm under it my power surges. So don't fight it." he told as he leaned in for a kiss but Moka was able to shove him off

"Moka you will be mine." he said as he transformed black fur covered his body has nails sharpened into claws and his facial features became wolfish for his form was a werewolf. When Gin finished transforming he turned and heard the sound of a motorcycle and out of nowhere the saw Kenshin with Kurumu flying behind him.

"Ken I'm so sorry for not believing you."

"It's ok. Now I think its time to take the guy down." he said as Ken drew out his Advent Deck and red lightning ran down his arm forming his advent belt

"KAMEN RIDER!" he shouted and placed his deck in its spot on the belt then he was surrounded in an orb of energy and he stood there in the armor of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight

"_**Lets Rock!**_" Ken said as he flicked his wrist and ran towards Gin. Ken pulled a card out of advent deck

_SWORD VENT_

The Drag Blade fell into Kens hand but it appeared that Gin was just a bit faster than him as he slashed Gin kept dodging

"Is that the best you do HA."

"_**Don't get cocky**_." Ken advised as he slotted another card into his drag visor

_STRIKE VENT_

The Drag Claw attached itself to Ken's arm and Dragredder appeared

"_**DODGE THIS!**_" he shouted as he shot multiple fireballs at Gin. One ended up hitting him square in the chest as he stumbled back

"_**What happened to that speed of yours**_." Ken said almost mocking Gin

"HUH! THE FULL MOON IT'S GONE!!!!" Gin said as he looked up to see that the moon was covered by the clouds

"_**That's right you only get that speed from the full moons light**_."

"But I've still got enough power to take you down!"

"_**Want to bet**_!" Ken punctuated that sentence with a straight kick to Gin's gut that sent him backwards towards the edge of the roof and then Ken slotted his new card

_FINAL VENT_

Ken jumped in the air and as he kicked at Gin Dragredder's flames supercharged Ken's kick as he hit Gin full blast and with that Gin fell off the roof and landed hard on the ground

"_**That takes care of that pervert. I knew he would be a pain in the neck**_." Ken said looking down as he walked away

The next morning Ken was cleared and all the girls knew that it was Gin that was the one looking in on them. Actually the newspaper club printed their first paper the headline read: _"True Pervert Revealed, Sophomore Ginei Morioka, Kenshin Momochi Cleared of all charges."_

All was good

"Ken don't look up here." Moka said as she "I've had enough of you pervs."

"_Well at least she hasn't asked to suck my blood any. That's good isn't it._" Ken thought


	5. Chapter 5:Bewitching Knight's

A/N: Hey sorry this is late school is murder haha well enjoy this our favorite witch Yukari Sendou appears so sit back, relax and Lets ride!

* * *

Chapter 5: Bewitching Knight's

_Journal Entry_

_Yokai Academy seems like a normal school but in reality it's a school for monsters. It is supposed to teach them how to adapt into human society. For some it means trying to impress the right girl, for others its not trying to get a hold of keeping their human forms, and others are worried about making the right grade. End Journal entry._

"The test results are up." one boy shouted

"Oh I can't look." another said

Yes that's right mid-term scores were up and the students were trying to see where they placed and for a certain Kamen Rider and his friends they were no different

"Wow Moka is 13th"

"Not only is she hot but she is also so smart."

Yup in the results our favorite vampire was placed 13th but she was arguably the most beautiful girl in school

"Good job Moka. Top 10 percentile." a guy in a red and black rider jacket said

"Well you didn't do to bad either Ken." she said with a smile

"Ah 29th isn't good but hey anything is better last." he said "So I guess I'm going to need your help if I want to get better."

"That I can do. As long as I can drink some of your blood."

Ken thought to himself for a moment "Eh sure why not." he said but out in the distance standing all alone there was a little girl in a witch outfit and she was staring at Moka. But all of a sudden she was approached by three figures

"Hello Yukari, well well top of the class again, and only eleven years of age. Bet you are glad they let you skip ahead cause we sure are hehehe.

"C-class president?"

"It's just a shame that you're not smart enough to learn the dress code. What do you think you're special or something little brats like you should…." next thing he realized he was hit in the back of the head with a small rock

"Ha served you right"

"Why you.." he lunged at her then all of a sudden he was sent flying by a roundhouse kick square to the face

"Are you ok?" Moka asked her as she stood beside the leather jacket individual who nailed the class president with his kick

"Sorry to do that, but anyone who would try and attack a little girl is a jerk in my book." Ken stated

"Wow did you see that."

"Yeah. It looks like he isn't afraid of anyone." the class president decided it would be best to cut his losses because there are to many witnesses around and not to mention he heard strange rumors about Ken

* * *

At lunch Ken and Moka learned that the girls name was Yukari Sendou and they were talking Moka was complimenting her on how smart she was and how cute she looked in her outfit. Ken was trying to figure out why the class president would pick on her

"Moka…." Yukari started "All…this….time…I've…been…watching you…I love you." at this both Ken and Moka were both in a state of shock at what they and next thing that happened was Yukari tackled/hugged Moka

"Yukari I…"

"May I spend my time with you, that's if you don't mind."

"O-ok as friends."

And with this Moka and Yukari became almost inseparable and at this moment Yukari was how we should say hanging off Moka's breasts

"Wow they are bigger than they look." she said

"Um I hate to interrupt but, isn't rude to be groping someone like that?" Ken questioned in almost a ticked off kind of mood

"Ha. I've heard of you Kenshin Momochi Grades: Slightly above average, Athletic abilities are nothing more than what a human could do, and your hobbies include loud motocyles and guitars, and a goddess like Moka deserves much better than you. So it is my job to keep all boys away from her and I'll use this to do it the witches wand." she said as she pulled her wand out from her uniform and next thing Ken realized he was dodging broomsticks and every other thing that was flying at him. Using what Kamen Rider skills he had he was effectively dodging them

"How are you doing this?"

"Simple I'm a witch." she said as more stuff went flying toward ken

_Monster info: Said to be midway between humans and monsters, these beings live deep in forests and control the energy of nature with there magic._

* * *

Kens only retreat was to go to the Newspaper Club room and he told Kurumu all that had happened

"Yukari Sendou?"

"Yeah is there any other buy that name. What else do you know about her."

"Well I hear she is a genius mentally speaking of course. But maturity wise she is still a little kid and none of her class mates like her."

"How am I not surprised." meanwhile outside Yukari snuck under the window

"Hmm looks like you need more persuasion Kenny." she said as she pulled out what looked to be a small doll "From a voodoo doll hahaha." she pused the dolls fist into its face and next thing

POW

"What the hell!" Ken yelled grabing his nose

"You just punched yourself in the face."

"Yeah unintentionally I might add, my arm just moved on it's own." and then unexpected Ken just grabed Kurumu's breast's and this was kind of bad timing cause Moka just happened to walk in

"Sorry I'm late…" she said walking in

"Moka it's not what you think!" Ken said trying to defend himself. After that Moka brought Yukari in the room and that's when things got out of handle

"MOKA DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!!"

"Oh she didn't mean anything by it. She is still just a kid after all."

"That is no excuse Moka." Ken told her as he turned to Yukari "Look Yukari if you keep this up you wont be making friends. Believe me I know someone who did that and it didn't turn out for him, he lost everything his friends and his home." he told her

"I…I don't care. I'm a genius who needs friends and besides I've always been alone." and with that Yukari ran out of the room

"Ken what was that for." Moka started "Yelling at a little girl."

"Don't tell me you are defending her for what she did. You cant tell me she had a good reason for torturing me."

"That's not it. Cant you see she is hurting. That's the only way she knoes how to be around people." Moka said as she ran after her

"Moka I…" Ken started. This reminded him of when he gained the Dragon Deck from the Advent Master to replace the former Dragon Knight Adam.

* * *

Meanwhile Yukari was running along "_So what does it matter. I've always been alone._" and the she ran into someone

"Watch where you're going you oaf." she said as she looked up

"Actually I think it's _you_ who should watch where you're going. Apparently you love to make a fool out of me don't you."

'M-mr. President." she stuttered

"Heh looks like I have to teach you some manners you brat. Sssuch a nasssty witch." and at this his body started to morph into his true form "Lissten you. We don't need your type in our classss. SSSo you can disssappear." he said as he changed into a Lizardman

_Monster Info: These reptilian "beastmen" are smarter than they appear. They are hunters and often travel in packs. They are extremely hostile to anyone outside there group._

As they changed Yukari attempted to fight back with her wand but one of the lizardmen grabbed it in-between his jaw and snapped it in half just as if it was a twig

"_No without my wand I can't use my magic_." Yukari thought to herself

"STOP!!" a voice shouted "Take your hands off Yukari."

"Tsk poor poor Moka Akashiya. Looks like she just sssealed her fate." the president said as he snapped his fingers

"Moka forget about me save yourself. If you stay you'll get eaten."

"Sorry Yukari , but you're not alone anymore. You don't have to do this anymore. I want to help you cause I know what it's like to be alone. I'm your friend and you can count on me." at this Yukari tried to fight back but it didn't go to well

"Nobody touches me." he said as he tried to hit Yukari at then he was knocked back by a straight shot to the jaw by someone's fist

"You know Yukari, Moka is right you're not alone." Ken said as he pulled his advent deck out

"How dare you ignore me." the president said and his lackeys lunged at him as red electricity ran down his arm forming his Vent Buckle "KAMEN RIDER!" he said as he placed it in it's slot and instantly a red sphere formed around him knocking the lizards away and his armor formed after that he drew a card from his deck

_GUARD VENT_

And with that his Drag Shields attached to his shoulder pads. With that the lizards tried to attack him but with his shields but to no avail

_SWORD VENT_

With that the Drag Saber landed in his hands "Take this!" he said as he swung his sword and slashed two of the lizards but a well placed tail-swipe knocked Ken back and he inadvertently pulled off Moka's Rosario and instantly the area was filled with a demonic energy as Moka's hair changed from pink to silver and her eyes became blood red "Heh you woke me up for this trash Kamen Rider." inner Moka stated coldly

"Yeah well. Why don't we double team them." Ken suggested

"Ok deal." she said and with that she nailed the president with a powerful kick and not only broke all his teeth but sent him flying in the air

_FINAL VENT_

Ken jumped in the air as he was followed by Dragredder and he kicked at the president with a flying sidekick which was boosted by Dragredder's flames

"As a friend of mine says _know your place_." he said as he walked towards Yukari as he disengaged his armor "It's ok now Yukari you can let it all out." he said as he hugged her and all of a sudden she started to cry as she buried he face in Ken's chest

* * *

The next day was an eventful day the class president and his goons were kicked of campus and Yukari got in front of the class and apologized for her behavior as Ken and Moka walked through the door to the newspaper

"Ken, Moka my two loves." Yukari shouted as she hug/tackled Ken and Moka

"Yukari what the, how the, oh never mind."

"Officially today I am a member of the newspaper club." at this declaration Moka, Ken and Kurumu were both shocked

"Since I already loved Moka, it makes since that I love Ken the same. Now everyday will be a love fest."

"_Great just what I needed another crazy girl after me jeez_ _what's next_." Ken thought to himself


End file.
